


The Storm's Eye (Somewhere Glory Is Screaming Remix)

by duh_i_read (duh_i_write)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Firefly
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Community: remixthedrabble, Crossover, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-04
Updated: 2010-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 00:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duh_i_write/pseuds/duh_i_read
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You were a part of the 'verse before, in every atom, but before this you were another suddenly slipped in sister were there was none." Post Serenity (BDM).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Storm's Eye (Somewhere Glory Is Screaming Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sudden Little Sister](https://archiveofourown.org/works/40537) by [Jedi Buttercup (jedibuttercup)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/pseuds/Jedi%20Buttercup). 



> Remix of 'Sudden Little Sister" by Jedi Buttercup

Watching him, River can still feel Mal's confusion like a drop in barometric pressure.

"Do you remember before?" River says, twisting the string around her fingers.

"Before what?" Dawn asks.

"Before you were a Reynolds?"

"Wasn't anything before I was a Reynolds. Just like you weren't anything before you were a Tam."

"You were a part of the 'verse before, in every atom, but before this you were another suddenly slipped in sister were there was none." River stretches her hands out to Dawn

Dawn slips her little fingers over where the stings cross each other. Moving her fingers down and through the string, the whole structure now strung between her hands. She studies the half formed Eye.

"I'm real. No matter what you keep telling Mal. And I don't know why your worried about me bein' safe, Mal always keeps me safe." Dawn offers her hands to River, the dark string needing only her fingers to complete it.

River reaches in, twinning her fingers to make a Storm's Eye. She pulls away, taking it all in her hands. "Yes, he does."

River sees a swirl of color forming in the Eye; can still hear the faint echo of screaming.


End file.
